Erza Scarlet
Erza Scarlet is a Japanese professional wrestler and Fairy Tail S-Class mage signed to Stockport Wrestling Association, where she is best known for being their first-ever SWA World Heavyweight Champion. Erza became the first female to hold the World Championship in a mixed-gender company. In addition to winning the World Championship, Erza has also won the Cross Atlantic, Connect and Women's Championships, making her SWA's sole "Grand Slam Champion" and one of the few Triple Crown Champions in SWA. Such an achievement stemmed from Erza's participation in both the Male (2009-12; 2014- present) and Female (2012-13) Divisions. Early life Erza was forced to become a slave for the Tower Of Heaven as a child. She lost her right eye as at the age of eleven and thus uses an artificial eye. Despite this, Erza became a S-Class Mage for Fairy Tail following her escape. She achieved this honour at the age of fifteen, a record for F.T. mages. Erza soon forged a reputation as one of her guild's strictest mages. This reputation followed her to Stockport. Professional wrestling career Erza was originally a key member of her guild's Magnolia Wrestling Association. While she enjoyed immense success there, Makarov eventually was forced to sell MWA to English businessman Duke Of Stockport in July 2009, thus beginning her English professional wrestling career. World Champion Arc (2009) Erza debuted at SWA's Edgeley Park premiere New Day, New Fight. At the event held on 24th July 2009, Erza was one of eight challengers for the new SWA World Championship. Erza would advance to the finals of the World Championship tournament after defeating guild mates Laxus Dreyar and Natsu Dragneel on the night, where she faced Vergil. In what many would consider an upset, Erza defeated Vergil on 16th August 2009, at SWA's Jim Breaks Special event, in the Tournament finals. Thus, Erza became SWA's first-ever World Heavyweight Champion. Vergil cried foul, citing that Erza's guild mates "rolled over" for her. This predictably drew the ire of Dreyar and Dragneel. Thus, Erza stated her intention to take on the trio of Vergil, Laxus and Natsu in a Fourtitude Match at SWA Collision. Erza made her first successful defence of the World Championship at the event, pinning Vergil once more. Laxus would be the next to challenge Erza, mocking her handicap (as stated above) and calling his loss to her "a feminist mistake". At SWA Harvest, Erza made her second successful defence against Laxus Dreyar. Following that, Erza would face Vergil again in a Do Or Die Match for the Championship at SWA Nice Land. At said event, Erza made her third successful defence against Vergil, temporarily barring the latter from the World Championship scene. Erza would hold the Championship for a total of 123 days, as she lost the title to Bryan Fury on 17th December 2009 at the SWA Christmas Special. Character reception As the first-ever, first-time SWA World Heavyweight Champion, Erza's Championship win attracted a lot of publicity. Opinions were mixed to positive with regards to her win. Power Slam called it "a massive opportunity for women's wrestling" while Fighting Spirit Magazine ''called it "a little bit crazy, but in a right way". Some critics noted that Erza was already a role model to females, making such a prominent win superfluous. Regardless, SWA was praised for not relying on Erza's gender as a crutch throughout her reign, with Vergil and Natsu having other motivations for pursuing her Championship. Erza herself draws inspiration from both male and female wrestlers. Some of her influences include Jun Akiyama, Lita, Meiko Satomura, Ayumi Kurihara and Tomohiro Ishii. Personal life During a reporter's interview, Erza said her that favorite foods are cheesecake and soufflé. Erza has been romantically linked to Jellal Fernandes and Natsu Dragneel, but is currently unattached. In wrestling * '''Finishing moves' **''Phoenix Rising (Axe kick to a kneeling opponent while using their knee for leverage)- adopted from Meiko Satomura **''Red Equip Driver ''(Blue Thunder Driver)- adopted from Jun Akiyama **''Sternness Dust α (Wrist-clutch fisherman driver)- adopted from Jun Akiyama * Signature moves **''Cake Batter'' (Lifting STO backbreaker) **Double knee strike, sometimes from the top rope **Dropkick, sometimes from the top rope **''Fairy Cake'' (Lou Thesz Press feinted into a Leg lariat) **Inverted stomp facebreaker **''Kibouhou/ Strawberry Jam'' (Double knee facebreaker)- adopted from Ayumi Kurihara **Moonsault- adopted from Lita **Multiple hurricanrana variations ***Diving ***Reverse ***Standing ***Twisting (Jumps onto an opponent's back before turning around into a standing) **Plancha suicida **''Red Alert'' (Tiger feint kick to the head of an opponent draped over the second rope or to an opponent outside the ring) **''Ruby Flowsion'' (Fireman's carry spun into a pavement slam)- adopted from Victoria **Snap DDT- adopted from Lita **Springboard arm drag **Stalling vertical suplex * Nicknames **'The Knight' **'The (Supreme) Swordswoman' **'The Unlikely Underdog' **'The Fairy Queen' **'Titania' * Entrance themes **'Kibouhou' by Strawberry Jam (24th July 2009- 7th June 2012) **'The Phoenix Alive' by Monarchy (14th June 2012- 15th February 2015) **''''Eternal' '''by War Of Ages feat Sonny Sandoval (6th March 2015- present) **'Young' by Hollywood Undead (used as a member of Team Natsu) Category:SWA Trueborns